Paul's Baby Sister
by WolfTsamisyu7
Summary: What if Paul Lahote had a little sister,that was raised in California? Also a werewolf, his little sister is almost as much of a hot head as him! What happens when she reunites with her best friend and develops feelings for him? Can she survive the drama that awaits her in La Push? (Takes place in Eclipse through Breaking Dawn Part 1)
1. Chapter 1

I close my eyes as I feel the stretching sensation of my bones as my body takes the shape of the wolf. I shake out my snow white fur, basking in the warmth of the sun as it shines on me. There was no feeling that I love more than to have the sun shining on me.

Hey! Im sure that you can tell by now that I am a werewolf? Freaky huh? Well its not, because its freaing awesome! My name is Jacqline Lahote, but I go by Jac. I live here in Califronia with my mom and my step-dad. My older brother Paul lives in Forks, Washington on the reservation with our dad. Its been awhile since I've seen them but me and Paul text constantly.

My dad and mom divorced when I was little and my mom took custody of me and moved here to California, while Paul stayed with dad in La Push. Thankfully since I am now graduated from high school, I get to go live with my dad!

No words can describe how happy I am to see them!

...And no words can also describe how nervous I am about meeting Paul's packmates, I have truthfully never been apart of another wolf pack. But I guess we'll see how it all turns out!


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes watched over the frantic activity in the crowded airport; a business man talking on his phone as he rushes to catch his plane, a father holding his sleeping daughter with his wife behind him holding their sons hand as they walk out of the tunnel of their plane.

So many people with their normal families and their normal lives and here I was getting on a plane to meet my first wolf pack.

Yeah nothing strange about that

"Do you have everything honey?" I looked over at the 5'4, tan skinned woman that I called my mom, and nodded at her repeated question.

"Yes mom." I smiled. My mom was always the protective type, like a typical she-wolf to her pup. I am still surprised that my laid back father convinced her to let me move down to La Push, just three weeks after graduating high school.

"Jac, heres you ticket." my mom's new husband Henry hands me my plane ticket

"Thanks." my mom and Henry have been together since I was 10, he lives in L.A as a carpender for movie sets, which as much as I hate to admit is a pretty kick ass job! He's a pretty cool guy and we get along but as long as I've known him I've never really seen him as my step-father, just someone to love and look after my mom.

"Flight 541 from Los Angeles to Washington is now boarding." the flight attendent announces over the intercom

I sigh as I meet my mom's eyes, "I'll call you as soon as I land."

She smiles and wraps her arms around me, I feel my wolf sigh in content. As much as I know I'll love seeing dad and Paul, I know I would miss my mom so much. "Be safe my wolf pup," she whispers, kissing my hair.

"I promise mom.." I pull out of her warm embrace and throw my backpack on my shoulders. I look at Henry and smile at him, "Take care of my mom, you hear?" my wolf pushes at me, our icy blue eyes shine warningly at him

Henry's smile falters slightly but then he nods, "No worries. You take care of yourself out there. Don't let those guys walk over ya."

I scoff, "Oh please, if Paul cant do it then theres no way those guys can."

'Except the alpha.' my wolf adds

'Shut up I know that.' I snap back at her

"Flight 541 now boarding."

'Lets go.' my wolf's voice nags at me,

'Alright, alright relax.' I throw my backpack on my shoulders and pick up my suitcase. Giving my mom and Henry one last glance I board the plane, ready to face this new reality... At least I think I am


	3. Chapter 3

** (In this chapter there is a lot of dialog with Jac and the mind of her wolf. The wolf and man are always in tune with each other they always know what the other is feeling and the wolf has a thought process and in a way personality of its own, hence the dialog. Enjoy!)**

'Jac...JAC! Wake Up!.'

I shake my head mumbling, 'Oye, you know I hate it when you yell at me when Im trying to sleep!'

'Well you need to wake up! We're almost there.'

Pushing my exhaustion aside I open my eyes blinking them several times as they focus to the bright lights of the plane.

"Attention passengers, we will be landing in Seattle, Washington is just a few minutes. Please return your seats into the upright position and fasten your seat belts. Thank you." the captain of the plane announces waking the other sleeping passengers up

'Good thing we finally get to get off this wretched thing. I hate being in a tight space.'

I close my eyes and see my wolf pacing back and forth, 'Oh relax. Jeez didnt know you could be such a pup.'

She snaps her teeth at me, 'Insult me again and I'll take over the body!'

'Yeah, do that and you'll send us to some zoo or labratory! So you watch it!'

She grumbles and sits on her haunches.

'Good.' I open my eyes and see that the plane has already landed and people have started gathering their belongings. I pick up my backpack that I had at my feet, grab my suitcase from the overhead compartment and follow the rest of the people out of the plane.

I scan the busy airport baggage claim, not really sure if dad or P-

"Jacque!"

I turn to see Paul walking toward me, weaving his way though the crowd. "Paul!" I drop my suitcase and run into his open arms. Our wolves howl in the comfort of each other. "I missed you so much big brother.."

Paul whispers in quilutete, running his fingers though my black hair then rubbing my back, "Of course..What's not to miss?"

I laugh as he puts me back down my feet. Paul's three years older than me, and he was taller by his head and shoulders, "Is dad here?"

He shakes his head, "He's at work but he said we will meet up later.. After meeting the pack."

My heart races and my knees tuck underneath me, 'the pack..'

"Hey.." Paul strokes my cheek with his hand, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

I suck up my fear and stand tall, "Yeah.. Let's go and get this over with."

"That's the spirit!" he laughs, grabs my suitcase and we make our way out of the airport.

* * *

"So..How's Rachel?"

Paul's face turns red and he chuckles, "She's good."

"You got it bad for her man, you can hide it all you want but I can so tell that you love her!" I laugh at his bashfulness. Rachel was his imprint, or soul mate.

'You know there is a chance of meeting our imprint here.'

I close my eyes, 'Yeah I know that..'

She watches me her head tilted to the side, 'Your afraid arent you?'

'No, it's not that.. It's just that I've heard that most wont find their imprint and it makes their wolf go insane because your living without your other half.'

"Hey, Jac, we're here." Paul shakes my shoulder

My eyes shoot open and I see four tall shirtless guys with a woman next to one as they all stand in front of a small one story wooden house.

'Well...Time to face the music..' I take a deep breath and get out of Paul's truck. One of the guys walks toward me with the woman beside him. My eyes widen at the large scratch like scars covering the right side of her face

"Sam Wait!"

Before I knew it I was thrown behind Paul as the man shifted into a large jet black wolf, standing in front of the woman

"Paul whats going on?!"

Without looking away from the black wolf, he answered my question "You looked at her scars.. That women is Emily, Sam's fiance."

My eyes widen, I looked back at the wolf that I now belived to be Sam. He stood in front of Emily, growling deeply at me. I started to step around Paul but was stopped short.

'Dont! You should know better than to approach an enraged Alpha!.' my wolf snarled

'I know but there has to be something I can do.'

'Look.'

I look back at Sam and watch in amazement as Emily bravely moves out from behind him and stands in front of him

"Sam.. Please, relax. She means no harm to me.. Please."

Sam's bright yellow eyes shift over to me, I meet his eyes for a split second then drop my gaze to the ground; a sign of submission. I hear a short grunt then rustling as he and Emily walk into the woods.

"Sorry about that.." Paul pulls me into his chest, "Sam can be a tad bit protective of Emily."

I exhale, beathing a sigh of relief, "It's fine." I look up at him, "So, who are they?" I ask, gesturing at the other three guys

"Right, this is Jared, Embry and Jacob."

Jared and Embry smiled at me but Jacob just stared at me. 'Why is he starting at me like..' I meet his gaze and my heart stops, in the back of my mind I hear my wolf whisper

'Mate..'


	4. Chapter 4

The world starts to fade away, my eyes were locked with his but I felt like I was flying.

'Jac..'

Out of the corner of my eye I see my wolf standing beside me, her muzzle level with my eyes as we stare at Jake, beside him stands a russet brown wolf whos muzzle goes past the top of his head.. 'Whats going on?' I tear my eyes from his and look at my wolf

Her gaze doesnt leave them, 'We've found them Jac..Our m-'

"Holy Shit!"

A loud voice brings my attention back to earth, Paul stands in front of me with Jake on the ground, holding his jaw

"You asshole! You imprinted on my little sister?!" Paul shouts at Jacob who sits on the ground, dumbfounded

"Paul!" Sam emerges from the house, now clothed, "Knock it off! You knows as well as Jake does that we have absolutely no control who we imprint on!"

I stand there in shock, I was taking in everything that was happening but I couldnt react. I closed my eyes, my wolf was pacing and clawing at the black walls that surrounded us,

'Jac! Let me out! He needs us! He's hurt!'

'Wait.' I take a step toward her, with my hands up, 'Easy.. You know this could turn into a fight.. Sam will force us to submit!'

She lets out a roar, 'I DONT CARE!' she lunges at me and my mind falls into darkness.

* * *

I shove Jac aside as I force myself out, my body taking form over hers. Blinking my eyes to clear my vision I let out a snarl as Paul jumps out of my way, 'Good choice.' I glare at him before looking over at Jacob who still sits on the ground, unphased by me.

A soft whine escapes my thoat as I trot up to him and plop onto my side beside him, my head in his lap. He doesn't hesitate to run his fingers through my fur and I bare my neck, lightly wagging my tail.

"Jac." my ears pop up and I feel Jac stir in me as she looks through my eyes, Sam watches me, "If you lose control of your wolf again.. Things will not turn out good, you understand?!"

I feel a heavy pressure on my chest as he snarls his compand and I whimper, I lower my eyes and bare my neck to Sam.

He nods then walks back into the house, Jared trailing behind him. I look up and see Paul still standing there, watching me and Jake.

I feel Jake take a deep breath, "Look man, I know this is awkward but now you know how I felt when I found out you imprinted on my sister, yeah I threw a fit but I realized that theres nothing I can do about it, like Sam said, we have no control over it."

Paul runs a hand over his face and lets out a sigh, "Fine. But watch yourself Black, if i find out that you've hurt her I will declaw and skin you."

Jake scoffs, "As if I'm capable, you know how imprints work,"

Paul's eyes soften when he looks at me before heading into the house.

I look up at Jake and he smiles down at me. I close my eyes and fall asleep as he gently runs his hand over my head.


	5. Chapter 5

*Jacque's Point Of View*

After my stomach was full with Emily's delicious food I told Paul that I was going to go check out the land, to get used to the terrain that was different than the woods in California.

I tied a pair of shorts and a tank top to my ankle and took off, letting my body switch to my sleek white wolf form. My paws dug into the dirt as I ran, the cool breeze weaving through my was easy to tell where the guys marked their territory. I sneezed at the smell, I know its a wolf thing to mark territory but it was still kinda nasty.

"Just thought I could do this, smoother."

"What?"

** 'Is that Jake?'**

I slow to trot than crouch low, stalking toward the sound of the voice. My eyes scan past the branches and they land on Jacob standing with a small, pale girl.

**'Who's she?'**

He grabs her hand and presses it to his chest. I low growl rumbles in my chest. 'Wait. Why am I growling? I don't have feelings for him.. I at least think I don't.'

Before I knew it Jacob was kissing her, the girl pushes him away and punches him.

I launch out of the bushes and stop right in front of the girl

"Jacque!"

I turn to Jake, my teeth bared and ears flat against my head.

He looks at me with guilt in his eyes, "Jacquelyn.. This is Bella, she's a friend."

I bark viciously, **'Yeah she's some friend alright.'**

"Your Paul's sister? Wow Jake used talk about you all the time." Bella says

I narrow my eyes at her,** 'Funny thing, he never mentioned you.'** good think she cant hear me because oh if she could I would be cussing the absolute crap out of her. **'Used?'** my heart tightens **'Did that mean that he had forgotten me for this pale, rather pathetic girl standing before me? Ugh! And what is that god awful smell on her?'**

** 'Jacquelyn!'**

I whine and roll to my back at the sound of Sam's alpha voice in my thoughts.

"Jac." Jacob kneels beside me and pets my muzzle, I snap my teeth at him,just barely missing his hand. **'Don't touch me.'**

I whimper when a huge jet black wolf walks out of the woods and stands over me. He bares his teeth,** 'Go back to the house, Now.'** Sam commands. I jump to my feet, head low and take off back to the house, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jaquelyn! Wake up!"

I groan than look at the time, "Ugh! Paul! It's only freaking 8p.m, I just got back from patrol a few hours ago!"I gasp, instead of my brother standing in the door way, my dad stands there, smirking.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine," he chuckles, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Im sorry dad, I'm just so stressed with patrol and-"

"Avoiding Jake?" he finishes,

I blush and my eyes widen at him, "H-How do you know that?"

He wraps an arm around me, "Look, I may not be able to read minds like you and the pack can, but I don't need to to know something isn't right with you or Paul. There's that and you know Sam told me."

I smile than lean into his embrace, he may not have raised me, but he is my father more than the man that raised me in California.. It felt so good to finally be with my dad

"So, " Leah says as she sits beside me on Sam's porch, "How do you like La Push?"

I smile to myself,"Eh its okay. The only thing I miss is the malls and the hots boys on the beach." I reply

Leah laughs, everyone says that Leah's mean, that her younger brother Seth is the nicer one, but their wrong, Leah's been my friend since the day I met her.

"Oh come on Jaq." Jared jumps off the porch,shirtless, "You know those California boys are nothing compared to this." he proclaims, flexing his muscles

Leah rolls her eyes, "At least they are less hairy."

I fall to my back laughing at the look of Jared's expression, "Oh man! She got you good!"

He was about to comment but a howl rises through the air,stopping him.

With one look, me, Jared and Embry phase and take off for the dark woods.

**'Do not hesitate Jacquelyn. I know you may not have hunted like this before but-'**

I snap my teeth in Paul's face, **'Would you shut up? I know how to chase and kill a vampire!**'

'**I'm just saying! I mean, you think it's gonna be fun when I have to carry the dead body of my only sister to dad!'**

**'Enough!**' Sam yells, making us both sink to our knees.

** 'There she is!'** Embry warns as he and Jared bolt after a red headed vampire that runs along side the edge of our territory.

We run after them,staying within the cover of the trees.

Jared closes in on her but the leech swerves right just barely missing Embry as she launches herself back to the other side.

'**Damn! Almost had her!**' Jared snarls

**'Focus!**' Sam snaps.

I push my paws harder, running along side Paul.

I see the leech jump back onto our side

"Emmett No!"

A voice cries as a bulky looking vampire jumps after the red head

**'Oh hell no!'** Paul jumps, colliding with the bulky vampire, making him fall into the river below.

We stop and watch as Paul snarls at the vampire.

**'We lost her.**' Jared informs Sam.

He huffs, **'Alright. Embry and Paul will do patrol for tonight, me,Jake and Jared will take their place at dawn.**' Sam says,

** 'What about me?'** I ask,

Sam looks at me, **'I want you to take Leah and Seth tomorrow for a run of the perimeter tomorrow.'** he orders

I nod as he, Jared and Embry take off. I look down at river, the vampire stared down Paul as he slowly walked out of the river and back to his side.

'**Blood sucking leech.'** Paul insults as he walks back up to me. I lick the underside of his jaw, '**Come on, lets go bug dad to feed us before you leave for patrol.'**

The anger disappears from his eyes and he licks my cheek,**_ '_I knew there was a reason I loved you_._**' he chuckles

**'Race ya!'**

**'You are so- Hey! no fair!'**

I hear him complain as I bolt ,leaving him in the dust.


	7. Not Chapter

A thousand apologizes my readers, My goal was to stay on the story line as much as possible (I do not own any of the characters or any of it) but out of the excitement of starting the story I have added a couple chapters where it was out of order. in Truth hurts Jacob kisses bella and she punches her, but in the Red Headed leech, that is where both the wolves and the cullens are chasing Victoria but I did not realize the time difference between the chapters until after I posted the recent one. I hope none of you arent mad and I am terribly sorry. Would love to see more reviews. Thanks 


	8. Chapter 7

"Paul! Quit eating all the food!" I growl, snatching a chicken wing from his hand,

"Ah! I hate when you do that!" he grabs another one

"Well stop being a-"

The sound of Jacob's motorcycle causes the guys to jump up and rush out of the house, Sam and Emily slowly follow after them.

**'Ugh I seriously don't get whats so great about some girl that likes to hang with leeches.'**

"Hey look who's back!" Embry says

"Sup Bella?" Quil, our newest addition said.

I zone out their voices not really caring, "Who's that girl thats out there?" I ask Leah

She scowls, "Ulch, beats me,must be the girl that Jacob's been fawning over for a while."

I drop my half half eating chicken as my body start shaking, I dig my nails into my palm,struggling to keep my human shape. Leah shoves me towards the back door and I explode into my wolf.

**'Jac?'**

I hear Paul's voice and I take off into the woods, I hear Leah phase and follow behind me.

**'Are you okay? What happened?**' he asks, running beside me.

I bare my teeth at him and snarl. Like the hot head my brother is, he takes that as a challenge and tackles me. He knocks me onto my back, we growl viciously at each other '**Get off me! I just want to be left alone!'** I kick him off, sending him onto his side in the dirt,I get to my feet and jump on his back sinking my teeth into his shoulder

'Bet 10 bucks on Jacquelyn.' Embry says

'Your on.' Jared agrees

Paul turns his head, grabs me by my neck and slams me onto my back, keeping a grip on my neck. I start to whine than swallow it. **'I said leave me alone Paul!' **

**'What happened to the sweet little girl that depended on me?**' I gasp as his words pierce me like a sharp knife. Ever since I moved to La Push I've grown independent, back in California I rely on Paul for everything and he would always be there for me, no matter what time of day or how big the problem, he was always by my side. He lets me up when I finally submit.

I lick his muzzle, **'Maybe I'm just a little home sick.'**

His light golden eyes stare into my crystal blue eyes. I feel him searching my mind as if finding a small hint to whether I'm lying. I start to growl but bite my tongue and swallow it down.

He finally nods and with one lick on my cheek he takes off on patrol with Embry and Jared on his heels.

I breath in the scent of the ocean, making me feel like I was back home, but the cold wind blowing on my face snaps me from the memory.

"Thought you went home."

I jump to my feet to see Jacob walking toward me, anger starts to flow though my body, I narrow my eyes at him. "Why do you care, don't you have some vampire girl's heels to go nip at." my voice drips with venom

He chuckles,at first it sounds like music to my ears but I snap out of it, remembering what I saw that day. "Your just as blunt as your brother aren't ya? Or at least you try to be."

I sit back on the sand, wrapping my arms around my knees. I tense when he sits down next to me, my heart starts to beat faster when I feel his warm skin touch mine.

"Listen Jac." he sighs,"I...I Know we haven't got a chance to catch up..And I'm sorry."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah Im sure you are."

He looks at me, "D-Do you have some sort of problem with me or something because your pretty much spitting fire right now."

"Ugh!" I shoot to my feet,"Yes I have a problem with you! My problem is that we used to be best friends and you replace me with some socially awkward girl, almost as pale as a leech and my freaking heart races every time your near!" I shout

He stares up at me calmly as if my little tantrum didnt even affect him, he sighs again than rises to his feet. My eyes are still narrowed as I looked up at him, he was taller than me by a head.

"Jac.." He whispers softly causing me to shiver lightly,"No one can ever replace you, I missed you like crazy." He admits, "Bella was a old friend of mine too-"

"Why do you hang around her? She is dating a leech!" I snap at him

He takes a deep breath to stop a tremor, "I know she is but.."

"No! There's no buts! If Paul saw me crushing over someone who liked a leech he would disown me! Why can't you understand this." Before I could stop myself I grab his face in my hands and smash my lips into his


	9. Reviews

I need some help ,I'm running out of ideas, would love to see reviews of your opinions! 


	10. Chapter 8

***Couple Weeks Later***

I huff as we watch the Cullen's show us what and what not to do during the newborn fight, **'Thank God this is the last session,**'

**'Your telling me.'** Leah agrees,

**'I mean seriously, we're not idiots, we know how to kill a dumb vampire'**

**'Oh is that right snowball?**' Edward challenges.

I rise to my feet, teeth bared and ears down, **'Anytime, leech.'** I launch myself at him but he catches me by the throat, pinning me to the ground. Jacob charges,throwing Edward off of me, sending him flying into Emmett.

**'Jacquelyn!'** I hear two different voices in my head yell; a gentle, and concerned one, and a very pissed off one.

I jump back to my feet, Sam faces me, standing tall, shoulders raised.** 'He insulted me!**.' I snarl, my head lowered slightly,

Sam snaps his teeth at me, **'I don't give a damn what he did! If you think a scrawny pup like you stands a chance against an army of newborns that go ahead and get killed!' **

I feel the power of his wolf radiating around him, out of the corner of my eye I see the rest of the wolves bow to their knees, necks bared. I struggle from doing the same thing. Back home No one would make me bow. Just as I feel myself lower to the ground I jump back up,biting at Sam's shoulder. He raises a huge black paw and slams me into the ground, clamping down on my throat with his teeth. Growls and whimpers rise from my throat as I kick and scratch at his belly and chest but he doesn't even flinch. He lifts my body up over him and slams me onto my side with a loud crack. I whine,feeling my shoulder dislocate.

**'You are in my pack, you will follow my orders..Or suffer the consequences. Understand?'**

I hear Jacob and Paul growl under their breaths from where they laid. I let out another whine than nod. Sam gives me another shake than lets go, telling the Cullen's they were done for the day.

**'Jac?' **

I bare my teeth at my brother's voice as he nudges me up, 'Leave me alone Paul.' I hold my left front paw up as I watch Sam, Jared, Seth and Quil take off. In shame and in embarrassment I take off in the opposite direction, ignoring the throbbing pain in my shoulder and in my heart.

I sit on a log on the beach, my feet getting wet as the tide slides toward me than back down to the ocean. "You know I know your there."

"Duh, I'm your my imprint, we have a sixth sense for each others presence." Jacob jokes, sitting next to me

"I'm not in the mood." I say, walking closer to the waters edge,

"Than what are you in the mood for?" He wraps his arms around me from behind me, nuzzling my neck. I feel my knees weak and he chuckles at my response, "I guess I found out.."

Even if I was mad, Jacob always found a way to make me laugh, or even worse...Turned on. Which has been quiet a lot lately in our relationship.

"Come on.." he places soft kisses from my neck to the sensitive part behind my ear, "My dad's not home.." he whispers

I chuckle throatily, "That sounds extremely tempting." I look up into his eyes bright with love and lust.

Before I realized that we've moved, I found myself laying on Jacob's bare chest in his empty house, making out with him. His strong warm hand slide up and down my back, lifting up my shirt halfway.

I close out all thoughts and memories of what happened earlier today and relax our skin on skin intimacy..


	11. Chapter 9

"Jacob?" Billy's voice call from the kitchen. I slowly open my eyes remembering why I was still in Jacob's room, I looked at him; Jacob's arm was draped around me. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, well he did a lot almost all the time since he was a laid back type of guy.

"Jacob! Get up!"

I jump at the sound of Billy's yell, I shake his shoulder, "Jake, get up."

He groans, pulling my closer, "Five more minutes babe.."

I roll me eyes, "Come on, we have to go meet with the blood suckers and Bella-." his eyes snap open at the sound of her name, I feel a fire erupt in my heart and my wolf bares her teeth. I get up, "What the hell Jacob?"

He sits up slowly, a confused look on his face, "What? What'd I do? We make love last night and you get mad at me the next morning just hours before the battle? Which you are sitting out "

I cross my arms over my chest, glaring at his incredibly hot-**'Hey! Dont think about hot he is your supposed to be mad at him!**' I remind myself mentally, "You don't wake up to the sound of your dad calling me, you ignore me, but you Shoot up out of bed when I said Bella's name?! And.. oh Hell NO! You did not just say that I am sitting out this battle! I can fight Jacob! I am not a pup!"

He stands, still naked but Im so angry I don't flinch, "Your my imprint Jacquelyn, you know I love you, I dont want you to get hurt and Bella's just a friend.."

My wolf claws at my inside, urging to get out and destroy anything that catches her mates attention from us, I shake my head, "Yeah, whatever, sometimes I have a hard time believing all that.." I opened his window, morph in mid air and take off to the woods as soon as my paws collide with the dirt.

*Hours Later*

**'Jac?'**

**'Jacquelyn!?'**

I shut out the calls of my pack mates, my heart to numb on emotion to care. There a lot of things in this world that I hate with a passion... And sharing something that is rightfully mine is at the Top of the list! Jacob's my imprint... The other half of my soul... But if he's continuously riding the fence with his feelings between me and Bella... Than... He aint worth it.

**'You done hiding?**' Paul gently licks my muzzle from where I hide under a fallen tree**, 'Come on,sis'** he bows wagging his tail playfully, **'Let's go kick some leech ass!'**

"You are sitting out this fight!" I hear Jacob's words in my head... I lick my sharp teeth, he aint the boss of me. I jump out, shaking the dirt out of my fur, 'Hell Yeah!' we rub our heads together than run to catch up with the pack.

We hear the battle cries from all the vampires, adrenaline rushes though my veins as we jump from our hiding spot. Soaring though the air I land on the closest leech, knocking him to his back and biting off his arm than the head.

I was like a freaking white streak of death, racing around chasing and ripping body parts of the newborns. A girl screams as I corner her than I myself being thrown into a tree, the girl and another rush at me but the pixie leech named Alice and blond one jump on them easily attacking them.

"You okay?" Alice asks, I nod,'Thanks.' I make a purring sound, she smiles and together we run back into the battle.

Paul's loud growling catches my attention, 'Paul!' I run to him as he struggles with four newborns on him just and just as I get to him, the dark haired bulky Cullen,Emmett, pulls them off and kills them, Paul lightly growls at him,

'**You alright Paul?**' I nudge his head,

He licks my cheek, **'Yeah lets go!'**

Soon there were no newborns left to kill**, 'Man, that was fast.' **My tail wags happily

**'Jacquelyn!'**

I look up to see Jacob still in his wolf form trot to me, what the? I didn't even notice him

'**What the hell did I tell you?**' He bares his teeth at me, **'I told you to sit out this fight! You could've been killed!'**

I sit on my haunches not even affected by his little tantrum, I lean my head to the side to scratch behind my ear, a careless gesture, **'Yeah I know but I told You that I can take care of myself! Paul's my big brother for Christ's sake, he would've helped me if I need it and guess what... I DIDN'T!'**

He glares, ears still folded, I stand my ground, well I guess sit, feeling he's hiding something I silently slip into his mind, my eyes widen and I bite back a whine... He kissed her?! Again?! That sorry son of a-

I turn my head and look at her from where she stands by her pathetic bloodsucker,I lower my head,eyes locked

**'Jac, relax, I hate it as much as you do, believe me I would love nothing more than to tear the head off Jacob, but.. I can't, because I know it'll kill Bella**' Edward says in my mind

I bark viciously, catching her attention,Edward stares me down

'**And you know if you kill Bella, it'll kill Jacob And I will have to kill you.'**

**'You have no right to threaten me! If you cared you would've stopped her from going after him! IM HIS IMPRINT!'** Unwillingly tears started to form and threatened to fall**, 'Why doesn't he treat me like one..'**

"Leah don't!"

My thoughts snap back in the said ended battle as Jacob rushes to help Leah, he bites off the leech and they roll, but the leech ends up on Jacob back, his arms around him

**'NO!'** I bolt to him at the sound of heart wrenching snap and the mix of growl and whimper, but in mid-stride i collapse as a horrible pain spreads through the right side of my body, my howls and growls change into screams as the pain forces me to change forms

"Jacque!" I feel a pair of warm hands on my face as I dive into darkness hoping to escape the pain


	12. Chapter 10

**(My readers, I wanted to change something up with the werewolves, the human and the wolf of course one, they will always be in tune with their wolves feeling and emotions. I learned this idea from Quinn Loftis and her books, I hold No claim to it)**

I hear the chirps of the crickets and the shuffling of the guys feet. I shut my eyes tightly at the sound of Jacob's bloodcurdling screams in pain. A loud truck pulls up into the drive way and someone gets out, '**Crap'**

"Hey-"

Another loud scream from insides Billy's house interrupt Bella's unwelcomed greeting

"Its been going on for a while," Quil fills her in

"Docs re-breaking his bones." Embry adds, his voice full of anguish

"Why did he have to butt in, I could've taken that tick!"

"Oh give it a rest Leah!" Paul snarls at her

My dad presses his lips to my forehead from where I laid in his arms. Found out that you feel the same pain that is inflicted onto your imprint, but just not as severe.

"Dad." Paul says, holding his arms out, "I can take her." he says gently

He hesitates, kisses my head than slowly hands me off to my brother, I shift in his arms when I hear Carlisle's voice

"The worst is over now, he'll be alright."

My heart starts racing, **'Oh thank God'** ..I mean yeah I was still pissed at him for kissing Bella but that didn't mean I wished him the worst, not even Paul would feel that way...I think

"He's asking for you."

I perk up but than tense and sink back down when I see Carlisle was referring to the leech lover.

Paul's arms tense around me, "That son of a bitch." he mutters, Billy looks my way, his eyes show compassion for me, he mouths "I'm sorry.." I smile sadly and nod

My heart cant take anymore of this. Closing my eyes I sink down into my mind, my soul, I see our bond, and that it was holding on by nothing more than a thin thread. As much as it will hurt us at first my wolf and I agreed that we will not stand for this anymore, we both deserve better.

She looks at me, her bright sapphire eyes piercing my hazel eyes, I nod. She lunges forward, tearing the bond, between me and Jacob, with her fangs. Instantly we both fall to our knees at the feeling of a sharp snap in our souls, I push my self into a sitting position, lightly gasping for breath, my wolf sits on her haunches also panting.

I don't know how long we sat there but soon the feeling of heaviness and despair lifts off our shoulders, making of us feeling light as air and eager for the future. She leans her head against me, I wrap my arms around her neck, burying my face in her soft fur

"Jacque?" we both jump up at the sound of Paul's voice, "You ok?"

I resurface to my body and open my eyes, my wolf eyes shining bright in the dark night,I smile, "Never better."

***Month Later***

"Who's up for shopping?"

"NO!"

I blink, "Damn, you flea bags, I wasn't talking to you, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Leah and Emily."

"I'm in." Leah smiles, getting up from her seat next to Quil

"Me too." Emily adds, taking of her everyday cooking apron

"Hey!" Jared jumps to his feet, "You and Leah are wolves too, so that insult applies to you two!"

I put my hands on my hips, staring him down, "Uh no it doesn't, because unlike all you guys, me and Leah actually take the time to wash and clean out our fur."

Before any of them can get the last word, we jump into Emily's car, leaving five grumpy and shocked males at the house.

"So, how are you feeling with Jacob leaving?" Emily asks, pushing her empty salad bowl aside.

I take a bite out of my pizza, not really shocked at her question. After all, she wasn't the first to ask me about me. A week or two after the battle when a Billy and Jacob received a letter.

But it wasn't just any ordinary letter...It was a wedding invitation; to Bella's and Edwards wedding. When I heard that Jacob left it hurt but it didn't kill me.

"I'm good." I reply

Leah and Emily exchange looks then wisely drop the subject.

Leah nudges my arm, I look at her, "What?"

"There's a cute guy looking at you, he's over there by the fountain." she nods in his direction

I feel my heart beat fast and my wolf perk up in interest as our eyes land on a tall guy as he stands by the marble water fountain, his black United States Marines shirt sticking nicely against his well built shoulders and chest, his skin is a light tan from good amounts of sun,

**'Hm, he might be from California or somewhere sunny'**

He looks up and sea-weed colored eyes meet mine,

'**Wolf!**' my wolf barks

I turn back to Leah, "He's a werewolf!"

She gasps, "What? That's impossible, we would've smelled it from here!"

"Well, he has a buzz cut hair do so he might be in the armed force and knows how to mask his scent?" I suggest

Leah considers it, "Well we're gonna have to talk about this later cause here he comes!"

"Hi.."

I look up to see him smiling down at me, "H-hi." I blush, standing up. **'Wow..He wolf marine is so Hot!'**

He chuckles, **'Uh I heard that. And your not so bad yourself for a LA wolf'**

**I gasp, 'H-how?'**

He holds his hand out to me, **'Maybe we should talk privately?'**

I look back at my female pack mates, they grin and nod. I take a deep breath and slowly put my hand in his. **'If you try anything,you'll regret it.'**

He squeezes my hand as he leads me out of the mall and to his black hummer,** 'I'll keep that in mind angel.'**


	13. Chapter 11

"So.." I twitch in the passenger seat of the random guys hummer, **'Okay, we just passed the library, the woods about 300 meters from that'**

**'You know I can hear that.**' he chuckles

I snarl, "Look you don't even know who the hell I am so you have No permission to invade my head!"

He pulls into the driveway of a brick two story house, he parks in front and turns to me, "My name is Jeremiah Brook's, I am a Corporal in the United States Marines, I just got back from my third tour."

My eyes widen, "So, you a werewolf also?"

He nods "My drill sergeant was one and he taught me how I can mask my scent in battle so no other blood suckers or werewolf soldiers couldn't track me."

I chuckle, "That's cool, can you teach me that?"

"Absolutely," he looks down, scratching the back of his neck, "I guess your probably wondering why I brought you here... Well.. I know we've only know each for a few minutes but.." his eyes green eyes shift to a bright yellow "Your the most beautiful girl I've ever met.."

My heart races, I feel my wolf wag her tail excitedly as her eyes took over mine and we stared into the eyes of the wolf that hid beneath Jeremiah's tanned skin, "Like you've heard me say in my mind, your...Heh, really hot."

He smiles, its like the sun rising to break the night, "Well than.." slowly he lifts his hand to my cheek and I lean into his warm touch, with little hesitation he leans in and presses his soft lips to mine, I instantly kiss him back feeling no awkwardness or anything.

**'Hey, you never did tell me your name by the way.**' he says in my thoughts, angling his head to deepen the kiss

**'Oh! My name is Jacque, or Jacquelyn.'**

**'Jaquelyn... My Jacquelyn.'**

I sigh in pleasure at the feeling of truly belonging to someone


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! I am SOO Sorry for not updating, I had finals at school, I lost a family member, and I've been working a lot of hours at my job. So, like most of you have noticed I like to jump from one event to another, I apologize if that is confusing it is just hard to write some of the chapters because I do not have any good ideas or it is just to difficult to put the words together. Anyway here's a chapter, hope you like it. Leave reviews if you like. Thanks!**

"Jacque! Come on! Let's go!"

"Shut up Seth!" Leah snaps at her brother from downstairs as she does my hair, "You know I still don't agree that he's friends with those bloodsuckers, I'm even surprised you are."

I chuckle lightly "I know Leah, its just ever since the battle when Alice and Rosalie saved me, and when Emmett saved Paul I learned that maybe they are not so bad as everyone makes them out to be." I explain, "I mean even though they smell bad and are as cold as Antarctica, they really aren't that bad, you should give them a chance."

She scoffs, "Yeah like that'll happen. And...Done."

I stand up and look at the beautiful girl in the mirror, "Wow.." my eyes were smoky cobalt and my dark hair was curled, my bangs hanging over my eyes. "Oh my god Leah this is amazing! You do better than my mom does!"

She shrugs sheepishly, "Eh its a gift." she hugs me.

"Jacquelyn! Jeremiah's here!" Paul announces from downstairs,

Oh for those who were wondering; Paul Actually likes Jeremiah! Odd ain't it, probably because Jeremiah's a bad ass marine but work for me., "Coming!" after giving Leah one last hug I walk down the stairs then freeze at the bottom when I see him, he stood in the door way wearing a black tuxedo with a red vest (that matched my dress) and holding a single rose in his hand, his bright wolf eyes widen,

"W-wow.." he says under his breath

"That's what I said!" I laugh

He walks to me and cups my cheek in his hand, "Never in my life have I seen anyone so beautiful.."

My wolf blushes rolling on her back excitedly, tail wagging,

"Jaq.."

I tense at the stern sound in his voice

I turn to face him, "H-hi daddy." I smile nervously, he looks over me than slowly smiles,

"Go have fun baby. And you." he points at Jeremiah, "Have her here back without a scratch or there will be a problem." he glares

Jeremiah stands up tall, "Yes sir."

I grab Jeremiah's hand, "Bye dad!" I yell over my shoulder as we run to his car

* * *

Well I don't want to bore you with all the wedding details, even though it was very nice, after the battle I kinda became friends with Bella, her dress was very beautiful. The place was full of vampires, the big amount of the scent would've given me a headache if Jeremiah hadn't taught me to block out certain scents.

Now we were at the reception, watching Bella and Edward having their first dance when they put on the song Yeah by Usher and me and Seth jump out of our seat, "I love this song!" we say simultaneously running out onto the dance floor with other people

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jeremiah sitting down watching me with a amused smirk on his face, **'Smirk at this** marine.' I send the thought to him as I twerk against Seth; he hesitates for a second than twerks back; Jeremiah's wolf eyes shine threateningly at me, **'You are so gonna get it later babe.' **

I bust out laughing until a scent fills my noses and my whole body freezes

"Jaq?" Seth's voice fades and everything around me slows down. I weave through people as I walk out of the dance floor area and towards the back part of the house that leads into the woods, **'I know that scent.'**

"I mean its really none of your business" I hear Bella say to someone, my wolf whines when we hear the response of who's she's talking to.

I come around the corner to see Edward push Bella behind him and Seth being shoved to the ground and Quil and Embry struggling to keep ahold of ...Him

"Enough Jacob." Sam says in his alpha voice, my wolf instantly bears her neck in submission, "She's not our concern anymore."

**'What?**' I look over at Bella than back at him, **'What's going on,'** I feel a warm presence behind me, Jeremiah wraps his arm around me

**'You ok?'** he asks, I nod my head, my eyes not leaving Jacob, beside his partially wrinkled white shirt he looked like he was dirty, his hair was longer than it used to be and he hasn't shaved.

"Jaq, Jeremiah lets go!" Sam orders snapping me out of my thoughts, I give Bella and Edward a apologetic look before we jumped into the woods, morphing in mid-air.

**'Wait! Who the hell is he?**' Jacob snarls loudly,

I bare at my teeth, knowing he was asking about Miah,

**'My name is Jeremiah, I'm a marine but I've on break, I'm Jacquelyn's boyfriend.**'

Oh crap, he knew Jacob was my ex, this could get ugly.. Real fast.

**'What?!'** Jacob stops in a clearing, causing us all to stop, he turns to me, his eyes bright in the dark night,** 'You little whore! You cheated on me?!'**

**'Your the one that left without saying goodbye! You think I didn't know why you left?! I am not an idiot!'**

He coughs a scoff, **'Your right.. Your both a whore And a liar!'**

Before I could even blinked, Jeremiah's black, and white wolf tackled Jacob's russet brown wolf and they were wrestling around snarling, biting and clawing at each other, Jeremiah dug his teeth into Jacobs's shoulder, tearing a large chunk out

** 'Damn, that had to hurt..'** Embry flinches

**'ENOUGH!**' Sam barks viciously, we all fall to our bellies, our necks bared, **'Jacob you need to go and cool off or you will be kicked out of this pack, Jeremiah, you need to learn you place.'** he growls over Miah's bowed form, **'Or you'll be joining Jacob. That goes for all of you, Got it?'**

**'Yes alpha.**' we all say, Sam glares that heads back toward the house, Quil, Embry, and Seth follow after him

Jeremiah stands back up, his eyes still on Jacob, and nudges me up, **'Come on Jaq,'**

**'Jacquelyn.**' Jacob stands, **'We need to talk.'**

**'She has nothing to say to you, Black.'** Jeremiah stands in front of me

**'I wasn't talking to you, marine.'** he gets in his face.

**'Guys stop.'** I get in-between them, well sorta sine they were both a few inches taller than me, **'Jacob. I'm exhausted, we can talk tomorrow at the beach ok?'** I suggest, Miah starts to growl but I shut him up with a glare.

**'Alright.**' he licks my cheek than bolts

Jeremiah barks, **'That son of a.. He did that on purpose!'** he mentally puts us in a bubble so no one can hear our thoughts

**'Relax. I belong to you, not him anymore.'** I look up at him, giving him my ocean blue puppy eyes

**'Aww! No fair you know I cant be mad with eyes like that, that's cheating.'** he grumbles

I rub my head against his affectionately, and he rubs back making a soft purring sound, **'I promise nothing will happen, Jeremiah.'**

**'Alright.. I love you Jacquelyn,'**

My tail wags softly, **'I love you too Jeremiah..'** in the very back of my mind I wondered how tomorrow would go, would Jacob accept that our bond is broken;that's if he's even noticed; will old feelings come back..

Man.. Life sucks


	15. Chapter 13

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I put my hair brush down, "Jeremiah, for the hundredth time, Yes I want to do this, I'm a big girl I can handle talking to Jacob for an hour."

"Half hour." he snarls

I roll my eyes, "What are you afraid of? Something bugging you other than the fact that you just don't like Jacob."

He sighs, siting down on the edge of my bed, "I don't know Jaq.. My wolf is restless and angry with me with letting our love go out to talk with someone that could possibly hurt you, and were afraid to lose you.." he admits

"Jeremiah." I say softly as I sit in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, he lifts his gaze to me, his bright yellow eyes glossy from unshed tears, "Nothing.. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise, I'm going to come without a scratch on me, I promise you.. Okay?"

He searches my face, my thoughts, lifting his hand to my face, I turn my head and kiss his palm, "Alright.. But when you get home.." he nuzzles my neck, "I will personally check that there isn't a single scratch on your body.. And you haven't been taught your lesson from twerking with Seth last night, don't think I've forgotten, angel."

I blush, "Well its your fault from not coming to dance with me, you know I love that song." I whine

He chuckles, "Tell you what, why don't we get the Seattle tomorrow for a date; movie, dinner and dancing; how does that sound?"

I jump off his lap and squeal, "That sounds awesome! It's a date!" I look at the clock, "Now, no more distractions, I should go meet Jacob." His smile changes into a scowl, "Oh don't give me that look! Do you want him to keep bugging us." he looks down like a kid and mumbles "no", "That's what I thought"

I head downstairs where Paul and dad are sitting at the kitchen table, Paul opens his mouth to say something, I hold up my hand, "Don't even think about giving me a 'Be careful' or a 'Are you sure you want to do this' lecture because I just I got one from Mr. Pouts A Lot over there." I point to Jeremiah over my shoulder from where he stands at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, wearing a...Rather sexy bad boy scowl.

He raises an eyebrow, **'Just wait until you get home..**' he teases

I turn back to my brother, "I wasn't going to Jaq, I was just going to ask if you need a ride to th-"

"Actually I was going to escort her to LA Push," Jeremiah interrupts Pau, putting his hand on hip

Paul stands, "She's my baby sister, man. I have a right too."

Jeremiah stands in front of me, "And she's my girlfriend,"

From Miah's back I see dad sitting back in his chair, sipping his coffee, watching them amusingly

"Oh for Pete sake." I mutter, I get in between them, pushing them apart, "Knock it off you too." I turn to Paul, "I know you love me and all but just be lucky I found someone better than Jacob." he sighs and nods, then I turn to Jeremiah, "And you know better." I let my wolf eyes take over, **'And behave or playtime later.'**

His eyes widen in surprise than he smirks, "Yes baby." he says sweetly

I look at my dad as he chuckles, "That's my girl. " he says proudly,

I shrug, "It doesn't take much, huh boys?"

"Yes Jacque." they says together

"Good, now you can both escort me, does that work?" they exchange a look than nod, "Good." I hug my dad, "I love you daddy,"

He holds me close, "I love you too honey, be careful."

"I will, see you in a while." I say as I walk outside, two giant wolves walking by my side.


	16. Chapter 14

Ok I am going to add kind of a twist, obviously both the man and wolf are one and they are always aware of each other but I am going to give the wolves their own dialog, so they can communicate with the man at ease :) leave reviews of what you think :) :)

* * *

**'Just yell if Black tries anything.'** Jeremiah tells me when we reach the beach, Paul nods, making a soft growling sound.

I roll my eyes, "Alright, now Paul, go home and stay there and Miah you go home and I'll meet you there when I'm done here, got it?"

They both grumble, Paul gently rubs his head into my side and I hug his huge wolf head then he takes off back to the woods. I look up the beach to see Jacob in a black tshirt and leather jacket walking toward us

**'Remember what I said Jacquelyn.**' he growls under his breath at Jacob, than looks at me, with worried eyes

"No worries, I'll be ok." I hug his huge wolf head as well, kissing him on the head, he gives me one last long look then slowly retreats back into the woods

"Hey beautiful." Jacob greets me

My wolf growls,** 'Lets get this over with'** she growls, "Hey.."

We sit on a log near the waters edge, I sigh and face him, "Look Jacob, maybe we just werent meant to be with each other all along-"

"What are you talking about? Imprints are soul mates, the other half of the person."

I jump to my feet, "If I was your 'soul mate' you wouldnt be fucking fooling around with some girl that already had a boyfriend! If you really cared you wouldve been from my side from the beginning!"

"I was!" he stands,

"No you werent! Most of the time you were off with Bella! Always trying to convince her that she was meant to be with you! But you Knew she would never wanted to be with you! Now Im starting to see why she chose Edward instead of you."

His wolf eyes glows, before I could react he raises his hand and slaps me across the face

I cry out in pain as I fall onto the cold sand, fear speads through my body, I hold my cheek in shock as he morphs in front of me, he barks mencengly in my face before bolting into the woods

I dont know how long I sat there holding my throbbing cheek, tears rolling down my face but I was to shocked and scared to move..Well until I saw a blurry person running toward me, their voice muffled. My wolf pulls my mind into the embrace of her warm fur to stop the fear..

* * *

***Jeremiah's Point of View***

I was pacing in the living room of my house, when I felt my wolf perk up; something was wrong.. "Jaq.." I bolt out of the house and run as fast as I can to the beach.

I jump from the woods to see a small person laying curled up in the sand, I look closer and my heart beats hard in my ears, "Jacque!" fear runs through me as I run to her, falling to my knees next to her still form, "Jacque?" I touch her face and gasped at her cold skin, "Jacque! Baby wake up!" I lightly shake her, "Baby please!" I lay her back down and put my ear to her chest, she was breathing but why was she so cold,

'Her wolf pulled her in.' my wolf whimpers

"What? What the hell does that mean?" I say aloud

'Her wolf pulled her mind in, its a defense mechanism, she mustve been afraid, it may seem like she is dead but her wolf is comforting her, trying to stop her from being afraid.' he explain. I shake my head then gently pick her up in my arms, taking her back to the house.

* * *

***Third POV***

Not wanting the bother or even Sam Jeremiah laid Jaq on their bed bed,gently rubbing her face with a warm wet rag

'I knew that son of a bitch would've done something, you never shouldve let her go.' his wolf snarls at him

"She wouldve just kept bugging us until we let her go.. She deserves our trust." Jeremiah whisper, not wanting to wake Jaq

The wolf snaps his razor sharp teeth, 'She needs to be isolated, shouldnt be let out of our sight, that is the only possible way she will be safe!'

Miah shakes his head and scoffs, "This is whats different about us, you rely on instincts and emotion, while I actually think things through. She is not just some wild animal we can train to sit up and beg!"

"M-miah?" Jacquelyn whispers, her voice dry and scratchy,

Jeremiah kneels by the bed, still slowly wiping her face, "Hey baby.."

She looks at him, her bright crystal blue wolf eyes fade back into her hazel eyes, "I was scared."

Three words...Three simple words he never though he would hear from Jaq, broke his heart. He gently pulled her into his arms and she cried against his chest. Jeremiah held his precious angel close, wondering if his wolf will continue to let him be in control or if his wolf would take matters into his hands.. Well paws


	17. Not a chapter

Alright you guys I have a lot of possible ideas for the story but I want to hear what guys want, how many of you guys want Jacque to stay with Jeremiah, for her somehow to go back to Jacob and how many of you want Renesemee (who yes is going to be in the story) to be with Jacob?


	18. Chapter 15

"Leah?" her name slides over my lips like burning water,

Jeremiah winces at the devastaion at my voice, "J-Jacque.. Im so sorry.. I was out on patrol last night and.. I met her.." he explains, looking down at the floor of ou- his bedroom

My heart rises in my throat, I shouldve seen this coming, I mean I truely wasnt his imprint..But why did it have to happen so quickly, just two weeks after me and Jacob's talk?! And with my best friend?!

**'She isnt your best friend!'** my wolf snarls, pacing angerily, **'She betrayed us!'**

**'But we both know that they have absoluely no control over it.'** I say mentally to her, remembereing to block our conversation out from Jeremiah

**'That is NO Excuse!**'

"Jacque?"

I raise my attention back to him, his piercing wolf eyes capture mine.. The eyes I fell in love with, the eyes that now caught another girls attention..And not mine.

"I should go," I grab my bag and start packing my stuff, tears blurring my vision, now that he had an imprint, there was no reason for me to stay in his house anymore.

"Jacquelyn." he puts his hands on my shoulders

My wolfs mind instantly takes over, pushing through my control, **'Dont touch us!'** my wolf growls deeply and viciously, **'Do you understand what youve done?! You betrayed us!'**

Jeremiah's wolf does the same, with no intention of backing down easily, **'We Had No CONTROL! You werent our true mate! You werent anything to us!'**

I whine at the raw power rolling off of him and bow, whining, Jeremiah growls then takes off, running awkwardly out of the house

**'I'm sorry Jaq..'** My ear twitches at the faint thought of sorrow in Jeremiah's mind


	19. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I know most of you are upset because Jeremiah has imprinted on someone else, I apologize but Jacque and Jacob got the majority vote, and Miah wouldve eventually had to imprint on someone, dont worry something is going to happen that will have Jaq falling for Jacob again, you'll see ;).. Now for this chapter I am going to be using the words from the movie but I do NOT OWN any of them. Soo.. Enjoy and leave reviews!**

* * *

***Third Person POV***

'**You sure sis? Because I can kick Jeremiah's ass to the next century,**' Paul nudged Jac with his head as they walked through the territory with Sam and Jared

Jac huffed, shook her head no then licked her big brothers cheek, she appreciated his over protective gesture but she didnt want to be the cause of Sam putting Paul on patrol for a month, she noticed he was barely getting by with the sleep that he did get with his normal patrol scheduel.

All their ears snapped up at the sound of Jacob's howl in the distance and the answering howls from the others in the territory, Sam howled than Paul as they all took of in the direction of the calls

**'Jake, '**

**'Jake'**

**'Jake'**

All the voices from the others echoed in all their thoughts as they ran,jumping over logs, lightly growling when almost bumping into each other. They all finallly made it to the treeless part of the forest where only cut down trees remained in tall triangular stacks. Instantly they all see in Jacob's mind to see why he called them

**'Is it true Jake?' **Paul asks, leaping over a stack of the logs

**'Its growling fast.'**

**'Its unnatural!' **Leah announces, shocked and discusted

**'Dangerous!'**

**'Monstrosity!'**

**'An abomination! '**

**'On our land!'**

**'Bella's pregnant?' **Jacque stayed close to Paul as they circled Jacob, snarling

**'We cannot allow it!' **they all growl together

Sam snarls, catching their attention**, 'We have to protect the tribe, what they bred wont be able to control its thirst. Every human will be in danger.'**

**'Were ready.' **Jared announces confidently

**'No time to waste!' **Leah adds

**'Now?' **Jacobs asks

**'We must destroy it before its born!' **Sam bares his teeth

**'You mean kill Bella?' **Seth asks shocked

**'Her choice affects us all!' **Sam replies

'**Bella's human, our protection applies to her.' **Jacob says trying to figure out a way to stop them

**'She's dying anyway!' **Leah snarls in his face

Jacob tackles Leah to the ground, slamming his paws hard into her chest as they snarl and try to bite back at each other

Sam barks visiously causing Jake to move away, **'We have real enemies to fight tonight!'**

**'Tonight?' **Jacob looks beside him to see Seth whining

**'You will fight with us Jake.'**

Jacque stood there, her side never leaving Paul as Jacob tries to fight back Sam's power to make him submit,but slowly he lowers his head, whining and lightly growling at Sam. She has never seen Sam so furious at anyone

Just as Jacob is completely on the muddy ground,under their paws, he shakes off Sams power over him, **'I..Will..NOT!' **he slowly rises until he is standing as tall as Sam, **'I am the grandson on Ephraim Black! I am the grandson of a cheif! I wasnt born to follow you, or anyone else!' **Jacob lunges forward, knocking Sam out of his way as he runs up a stack of logs and back into the woods.

Jacquelyn looks at her big brother with a small whine, he nudges her softly, hoping to stop her fears of what just happened.. And what will happen


	20. Chapter 17

"The patrol will be starting in a couple hours." Sam announces loudly, snapping me out of the memory what just happend just hours ago

Jacob stood up to Sam.. He abandoned his pack; his family; for the Cullens. I close my eyes, my wolf tilts her head, both shocked and...Turned on?

'Wait! You did not just think that!' I snap at her

My wolf shrugs sheepishly, **'Well he stood up for what he thought was right, that was selfless and courageous...Maybe he deserves a second chance?'**

If I wasnt sitting in Sam and Emily's kitchen with Paul right next to me I wouldve literally jumped to my feet with a seriously shocked expression**, 'W-What did you just say? What happened to you only reacting on instinct?'**

She lightly glares at the ground, knowing what I said is true,** 'I am not sure..But what if he did is right? That child is blameless regardless if it comes from a vampire and human.'**

I sigh to myself, she was right..In fact.. Her eyes push through mine as I pull back my chair, it screeches against the wooden floor, everyone looks at me, I slowly stand and head toward the open door

"Jacque, where are you going?" Paul's voice makes me freeze in the doorway, if I did this there was no turning back, I held back a whimper at the thought of him and my father thinking I betrayed them

I turn to face my packmates, "Maybe we have this all wrong, what if the child is no harm to us or the town?"

"How would you fucking know?" obviously, Paul was the first to snap, "Remember the battle, where that leech almost killed you?!" he starts shaking

"Uh first off big brother, that vampire almost killed Jacob, not me!" I yell back, by now all the guys have rised to their feet,

Sam stands by Emily, glaring at me, what I expect him to do was give me a huge lecture about how dangerous they are and that our duty was to protect the tribe and town... But he said just two words..."Get out."

My wolf's ears perks up, as we stare at Sam, I look at the rest of the guys, Embry and Quil look down at the floor in disappointment while Sam, Jared, and my brother glare the hell out of me, Leah and Jeremiah are there too but I dont really give a shit of what they think right now. Feeling I had like ten seconds before Paul and Jared morph and chase me out of the terrirory I turn and leave the house, my heart pounding in my ears


	21. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update but Im on a vacation with my parents but I was able to write this chapter anyway. If those who were expected something better with Jacque and Jacob let me know because I wasn't really sure how to put it but I hope you enjoy. Leave Reviews!**

* * *

**'Ugh.. Wh-why cant I hear them anymore?'** I wince at the headache that suddenly appeared as I neared the river between the territories

**'Because you are no longer part of the pack.. '** my wolf answers like as if she was explaining things to a pup,

I sighed, **'Do you think I did the right thing**?' I ask her

She sits and gives a cute wolfish grin, **'I do, I know it hurts the both of us right now, but we did the right thing.'** she assures me

I stare at the rolling water of the river, debating on how to cross.

Despite La Push's typical weather of grey covered skies and raining, today was ironically sunny with little bit of clouds, **'Yeah the** **weather SO fits with** **todays events.. Oh well, were going for a swim.**' I take my shoes off and leave it by a tree and walk into the water. The currant isn't very strong as I swam through the cool river.

When I reach the other side, the Cullen's territory, what I expected was to confronted by one of them, more than likely Emmett since he's like the strongest. But instead I got tacked to the ground and licked by a giant tongue. "EW! What the hell?" I push the head away to see a sandy colored wolf stare happily back at me, "Seth?" I gasp, 'What the?' I didnt even know notice that he was left,

'Wait!' my wolf perks up, 'If Seth is here.. Does that mean..'

"Is Leah here?" I ask him,getting to my feet,

He huffs angerily and nods

"Damn." I mutter, "And I'm guessing Jeremiah's here too?"

He grumbles

'Thats just great.' I shake my head, I shouldve known that Leah wouldve went after her younger brother and her...I glare at the ground...Imprint to follow

Seth yips, I look at him and he bows, stretching his front paws out in front of him, I raise an eyebrow, he gestures with his head to get on, "Cool! Free ride!" I cheer, mounting him and gripping the fur on the back of his neck.

He took off in a fast sprint, I leaned my head against him,closing my eyes, exhausted by all of the things that happened today, I fall asleep.

* * *

I walk through the woods, birds chip around me and I feel the warm sun on my skin as I walk..It's so peaceful..

"Jacque?...Jacque!" a voice cries out

Paul? I run to the voice and stop when I see him staring at the river. Im on our territory instead of the Cullens.

He turns to face me, and he glares at me. I lower my head slightly under his glare, "How could you Jaq...You betrayed us... You betrayed me and dad."

"I had to.. You going to be killing an inn-"

"Its not innocent! Its a bloodsucking demon!" he yells loudly,shaking, "You betrayed us!" before I could react he morphs into his bulky grey wolf, he crouches then lunges at me, teeth and claws bared

* * *

I shoot up out of the horrid nightmare, beads of sweat slide down my forehead, my heart beats hard in my chest.

**'Shh, its just a dream..**' my wolf tries to comfort me,** 'Relax.**'

My heart slows as I try too push away the image of Paul trying to kill me..

**'Stop. It was just a dream**.' she lowers her ears in annoyance

I slowly sit up to look around the dark room that I was in, **'How did I get-**' my thought stops when I see the sleeping form of Leah on the couch across from mine, **'Oh joy.**' slowly I rise to my feet and silently sneaking out the door

The cool air of the night embraces me, for a second it makes me feel like im back home, waiting for Paul to get off patrol so we could play together...But this is the reality of my life now, I left my pack.. My family.

"You alright?"

My heart beats faster at the sound of his gently voice, **'Jake..**' I walk to him where he stands by the river, watching and listening for them on the other side. "Yeah.." I look down at the ground, feeling a little awkward.

He sighs than raises my chin up, "Jacque.. I am so, So sorry for what I did to you.. I felt when you broke the imprint and that's one of the reasons I ran away, when I came back I thought I would be able to get you back.. But when I saw that guy.. My wolf was furious, he couldn't stand the fact someone else had you.."

"B-but you had so much feelings for Bella, I thought that you only cared about her.. Not me." I reply softly

He raises his other hand and cups my face, "Your my imprint, Jacquelyn, my best friend. I was in love with you when ever we were kids. When you left, I felt like you abandoned me, I was hurt. When Bella came along I just had this feeling to protect her.." he explains, I look up into his eyes and I feel this gravitational tug to him, his eyes widen, he felt it too, "Oh my god.."

"We imprinted.." we say simultationously


	22. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys there is a Lot of dialog from the movie, I do not own any of the words it just helped me with story. Who thinks Reneesme should still exist (Jacob doesnt imprint on her) or should EJ be brought into the story? Let me know ASAP**

"Washington driving in the red zone, almost stripped of the ball. He stood up and Calvin finally.."

I fade out the commentor voice from the football game as I sit with Jacob and the rest of the Cullens. My god.. I had never seen anyone in the conditon she is now, she looks way more pale than I thought was possible and she was all skin and bones.. All this to protect her baby..

"You cold?" Edward asks Bella as she tugs at the sleeves of her sweater

"I got it." Jacob kisses my forehead than scoots over to Bella to warm her up.

I lightly smile at him, we were imprints again and now he had my complete trust and I love him so much

The sound of Bella gasping and Edward moving a trashcan in front of her caught all of our attention, she lightly gags but nothing comes out, 'Poor Bella..'

"We need to find some way to get some food into her system" Esme says as Bella lays back down

"If only I can see the fetus-"

"The baby." Rosealie corrects Alice

"Maybe I can figure out what it wants." she finishes

Jacob raises an eyebrow at me, **'Probably looking for someone to sink its little teeth into.'** he says to me, since we can hear each others thoughts now, well only when their projected toward each other

"I think you might be right." Edward says, looking at Jacob and me, "Jacob just had an idea."

"It wasnt an idea, it was a snide comment." he smirks

"What were you thinking?" Carlise asks

"That its looking for someone to sink his teeth into." Jacob answers

Bella looks down as if debating what Jacob had said, "He's thirsty.."

"I know the feeling." Emmett says under his breath, making me lightly tense uneasily, Im sitting in a room with a bunch of vampires who havent fed in like a month..Yeah like that wouldnt make you feel tense

"If its craving its not gonna want animal blood." Edward announces

"I have some O negative blood laid aside for Bella." Carlisle says as he walks into the kitchen

Jasper looks up with a dangerous thirst look in his dark eyes, "Walk with me?" Alice gets up, takes his hands and leds him out of the room, and after a small nod from Rosalie, Emmett gets up slowly and walks out.

Jacob reaches back to my and takes my hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand

I look up to the sound of a liquid dropping into a crystal cup, Carlisle squeezes the blood out of the packet into the clear cup,

"Wait, wait,wait your gonna make her drink that?" Jacob asks in shock, I feel my stomach drop

"Its the fastest way to test the theory." he states

"Only if your comfortable with it." Edward says softly to his pregnant wife

"I'll try anything." she replies

"I think Im gonna be sick." Jake says as he scoots back over to me

"Me too." I reply as he wraps his arm around me and I hide my face in his shoulder, waves of nausea flow through me as I hear Bella sip the blood though the straw and she says its good**, 'Jake I cant take it, Im gonna be sick..'**

I feel him pick me up,take me to the bathroom and hold my hair back as I cough out all that was in my stomach until theses nothing left. I lean back against his chest as he takes a cloth and wipes my mouth, "You okay?" he asks, kissing my head,

I nod against his chest, "I'm alright. I can do my patrol shift tonight."

He hesitates,"You sure? You can take the night off and have Leah take another."

I smirk at the thought, he knew that Jeremiah and Leah were imprints now, so we shared an equal hatred of them, Jake always kept putting them on peremiter run. But I could feel my wolf was itching to get out and to run. "Im fine babe, I promise."

He chuckles, "Alright boo."

* * *

A day or two has passed since Bella started her.. Blood theraphy and she has gonnen better, she is still thin but she as not as pale.

Right now me and Jacob were walking into the house from after a patrol run, and I was exhausted... More emotionally than physically.

"You alright?" Jacob kisses my head as we walk up the stairs of the clear house, he takes my hand and intertwines our fingers

I smile lightly, "Yeah just a little tired." he kisses my head again

"Jacob."

We turn around to see Carlisle, Jake takes my hand as we follow him to the library

Jacob picks up a plastic container of O Negative blood, "This the last of it?"

"Bella could deliver as early as tomorrow, if shes going to have any chance at all, she's going to need more blood." Carlisle explains to us

"And you need to feed." Esme states, "You have to be at your strongest for her. We need to go tonight."

My eyes widen, 'What? They can't hunt!'

"Carlisle your the enemy now, Sam wont hesitate. You will be slaughtered." Jacob warnes them, tighting his hold on my hand

"Emmett will come with us." Esme says

"That wont be enough." Jacob sighs

"We have to try Jacob, we have no other choice. We would do anything to save her" Carlisle pleads

My heart beats hard in my chest, all my life I was taught that vampires were heartless, cold blooded. That they cared for no one, that their only purpose was to kill humans...But this coven.. This family was so strong, so caring for each other, always having each others back... I look up at Jake as he stares out at the woods in thought... Stronger family than I was in

"I'll go with them." I say,

Jacob looks at me, eyes wide, "W-What? No! Your not.." he cups my face in his warm callused hands, "I just got you back.. Im not going to lose you again.." he whispers desperately

I lean forward and press my lips to his, pouring all my love into the kiss. "This is something I have to do.."

He searches my eyes then slowly nods, "Promise you'll be okay.."

I smirk, "I'm a Lahote, I got this." I joke


	23. Chapter 20

***Third person POV***

Jacob walked into the woods, now back on the Sam's territory again he listened to the soft padding of the paws of the wolves lurking inside the trees

"Jake! They're coming!" Seth announces, catching up to him

"I know."

"We should phase Jacob, we cant protect ourselves like this." Leah suggests with Jeremiah by her side

Jacob shakes his head, "They'll see it as a threat." He turns toward the trees, knowing they are there, "I wanna talk. Be easier if I could hear you, too."

They hear rustling bushes and Paul is the first to show his face, he looks at the betrayers in disgusts and spits on the ground, "This isnt your territory anymore." Jared emerges behind him, "How's the new family working out?"

"You done?" Jacob asks

Quil and Embry appear out of the brush, "Coming home Jake?" Embry asks

"Not until I finish this." he states

"What do you mean?" Paul narrows his eyes

"I want Sam to take back Leah, Seth and Jeremiah."

"WHAT!"

"No way!" the Clearwater siblings exclaim

"Quiet!" Jacob snaps at them

Seth stares at his best friend in disbelief

"I want them safe and I want this over." Jake says

* * *

Jacquelyn runs behind Emmett, Carlisle and Esme as they run toward the border.

Two new pack members, CJ and Brian, who are watch duty, hear them and bolt in their direction

**'Hey! Its Jacque!'**

**'What the hell?' **Jaq growls at the unknown voice in my head, Carlisle looks over at her and she gives him a worried look, making them run faster

* * *

"I need Sam to wait until Bella's been seperated from the problem." Jacob explains

"You mean until she's dead." Paul snarls

"Ease up Paul." Embry glares

"Then what?"

"Tell Sam when the moment comes, I'll be the one to destroy it."

"Jake!" Seth gasps

Paul smirks at his plan, but his wolf lightly growls when he noticed his baby sister is not with them, **'Where is she..' **he growls mentally

"Im the only one who can.. They trust me."

* * *

Jacque could soon hear the growls and the sounds of the younger wolves paws against the ground as they came closer to her and the Cullens, '**Oh no.. Come on we're almost there..' **she ran harder, not even noticing that Esme had fallen behind her and Carlisle.

She heard a gasp as one of the wolves knocked Esme off her feet and sent her rolling down a hill, 'Esme!' Jacque and Emmett raced down to the hill. '**Get away from her!' **just as one lunged they tackled them, sending them flying

Carlisle helped Esme to her feet and they took off, Jaq stood protectively in from of them, she saw the two wolves get up and ran at them

"Jacque!" Emmett starts to run to help her but she shakes her head and bared her teeth,

"Emmett we need to go!" Carlisle yells

Emmett watches as Jacque fights the two young wolves.

Jacque bit and clawed at them but combined she couldnt take them both, collapsed on her side she snow white fur was covered in blood and dirt. As she started to fade into darkness she heard the sounds of howls**..'They made it..'**

* * *

Jacob looked in the direction of the distant howls and knew they made it.

"You played us!" Paul yelled

He stared at them

Paul, Jared and Quil phased and took off. Embry stared in betrayal at Jacob before joining them.

Jake winced lightly when he felt a small pain in his back, **'Jaq?' **he sent the thought to her

**'They made it..' **he heard a faint thought

'**W-what do you mean they? Jacque! Are you okay? What's happened?!' **his mind raced ay the possibility that his imprint wasnt safe

**'Protect B-Bella...a-nd..ba-b-by..' **her thoughts faded completely


	24. Chapter 21

"I dont care what he's done! He's my son."

**'Billy?' **My ear twitches to the sound of the desperation in his voice. I breath out of my muzzel only to find that I couldnt open it. **'What the hell?' **my eyes shoot open to see Paul whisper something to Sam

"Bella's dead." he says his voice low, "It killed her!"

**'What! No! We got more blood for her. She shouldve survived**.' I close my eyes and reach out to Jacob but his mind is blocked off from me. Something was definetly not right.

"Let's Go!"

**'What?' **I look back up to see Sam lead the Pack out to the woods. I struggle against the ropes that restrain my muzzel and legs, '**Yeah real humane guys.. Assholes.' **Sue and Billy go back into the house. 'I have to get out of here!' I continue to strain at the ropes

"Jacque?"

I freeze and my ears perk up to the sound of the gentle voice, '**Dad..' **I look up, he walks toward me, holding his sharp hunting knife, **'No..' **my ears and tail tuck low, my heart races. I look up at his eyes then I lay my head down, waiting for the blade to slide into my muscels.

I felt it cool sharp tip along my fur then the snapping of the ropes and I hear them fall onto the dirt, **'What?' **I slowly rise to my feet not taking his eyes off him. My ears perk back up when he drops his knife

He sighed, raising his hand and strokes my cheek, "Your so beautiful Jacquelyn.. I know you may feel that I was mad at you. But I'm not, you stood for what you thought was right, I'm proud of you. Your mother would be too." a stray tear rolls down his face

My tail light wags, **'He's proud of me.. Even if I've betrayed the tribe, and our laws. He didnt care.. He was proud of me.' **I gently lean my giant wolf head into his chest and wraps his arms around me. I feel a warm feeling of his love.. And that was more than enough to help me know what I had to do to stop this fight. I pull back and look deep into his brown and carmel eyes, **'I love you daddy..' **I project the thought to him

His eyes widen, he heard the though, he kisses my forhead, "I love you so much Jacque. More than anything..Never forget that."

I rub my head against him one last time and with one last loving look I bolt into towards the Cullen's house.

My heart races and my adenaline rushes as I pound my four strong legs to run faster

'Are you sure its the only way?' in my mind I stand before my wolf as she glares at the ground,

'Yes.. I do not like it as much as you do but it is the only way to stop them from kiling the baby.. One life for another.' she explains

'Two..' I correct her.. 'It will be two lives..'


	25. Chapter 22

***Third Person POV***

Jacque morphed back into human when she reached the house, sliding a tank top on and jeans she had stashed under a chair on the back poach. Blood...And lots of it was the first thing she smelled when she walked in.

But beyond the smell of the blood she caught a new scent, it was a mix of fresh flowers and and the tang scent of a vampire. She entered the living room, Rosalie was sitting in front of a fire, holding a small infant in her arms

"It's a girl.." Jacquelyn gasps

Rosalie stands and nods at her, "Her name is Renesmee."

Jacque slowly walks toward her until she comes face to face with the brown eyed baby, 'This child is no harm.. It is a just a innocent child.'

"Jacque!"

She turns around and jumps into the arms of her loving imprint. Jacob holds her close, running his strong hands up and down her back

Jacque pulls away and strokes his cheek, "We need to tell Sam that Renesmee is no harm, she is just a baby."

Jacob looks deep into her eyes, she's so stubborn.. Guess thats one the reasons he fell for her. He nods, "Let's go." he takes her hand

* * *

Outside the Pack and Cullens are already in the midst of a fight. Leah and Seth had joined, fighting against the Pack.

Alice was wrestling with Embry, Paul slowly stalked toward them waiting for the opening

"NO!"

Paul lunged at Alice but Jacque launched herself into the air, morphing, and taking the hit. Paul didnt care what he had sunk his teeth into, he saw red and he only desired to destroy them but the sharp sound of a loud snap caught all of their attentions

Paul froze when he smelled the familiar scent of the now limp wolf,hanging in his teeth

"JACQ-" Jacob's cry was silenced as he fell to the ground, lifeless

**'What?' **Paul dropped the wolf and his heart sank to see his baby sister on the ground before him, her neck had snapped.. He had killed her.. He looked over at Sam, his alpha was just as shocked as he was

"Look what this has brought us too.." Edward speaks up, he looks at Sam, "I know you thought my child was going to be a threat. I did too.. But when I saw her for the first time, I knew she couldnt be a harm to anyone. And she wont be." he swears,

Sam looks into Edward's mind and see's the young infant they had brought into this world.. He felt ashamed and angry with himself..

No one had noticed Paul had morphed back to human and was now holding Jacque's wolf head in his lap, tears rolling down his face, "She knew the child would be a harm.." he whispered, "She risked her life protecting the child..And the Cullens...My baby sister." he yells at the top of his lungs in agony of the guilt of killing his only baby sister

* * *

***Year Later. Third Person POV***

Paul wipes his oil covered hands on a rag, closing the hood of his dark red ford truck

"Babe! Time to eat! he hears his wife Rachel holler from the house. It had been a long time until he finally worked up the courage to ask Rachel to marry him, he had isolated himself for months after the death of his sister. To say his parents were mad him was an understatment, his mother threw a total emotional tantrum, saying she would disown him because of what he had done and he didnt blame her, but she eventually came around to forgive him.. And his father was devastated, also cutting Paul off for awhile.

Rachel set a full plate of food in front of him before returning to the kitchen. A day didnt go by when he didnt think about what he had done, nightmares would keep him up at night and if he didnt have a job and fixing cars in his free time he would certaintly go mad with his guilt but Rachel is his rock, the love of his life, she has helped a whole lot even when he sometimes doesnt admit it, he knows he need her more than anything

"Paul?"

He raises his eyes from his half empty plate, "Yeah?"

"Im pregnant.."

* * *

The End! SEQUEL DETAILS SOON


	26. Not Chapter,

Dear fellow readers,

First I want to apologize for my absence, I have been so busy with college work but I will try to make more time for my stories and second since there have been more and more people following the story I have decided to add more chapters and more details/ events to the story, I will not change a lot with the characters, I will just be more descriptive with them. So let me know as soon as you can if you think the idea is good and you are always welcome to be open with new ideas that you wish to add to the story, just message me!

Enjoy!


End file.
